


Pretty In Pink

by Prettyboyhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Orgasm, Barebacking, Basically Harry really likes the color pink, Bottom Harry, Choking, Coming Untouched, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Edging, Feminization, Fingering, Frottage, Frotting, Hair Pulling, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles/ Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Harry is Louis' little princess, I think that's it - Freeform, I think?, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Okay that's really it, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Subspace, Throat Fucking, Top Louis, and also sucking Louis' cock, cross dressing, hmm, i think, iDK tho, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyboyhes/pseuds/Prettyboyhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry really really loves pink and is Louis' pretty princess/cockslut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

"Can you two love birds keep your hands off of each other for even a second?" Liam joked, watching as Harry put his arm around the back of Louis shoulders.

"There are people around, babes," Louis whispered in his ear, rubbing his back.

"Sorry," He said, putting his arm at his side. "Can't help myself."

Louis smirked and kissed his jaw.

"I just don't want someone to go run their mouth to a magazine or something. Neither of us want that, baby," he said as Harry's lips brushed against his forehead.

"Let's go somewhere," Louis said, looking around him before grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging him into a janitor's closet in the venue.

They were currently at the iTunes music festival and would be going onstage any time now.

"We're about to go on, Lou," Harry said, stopping.

"Shh I just wanna neck on, yeah?" Louis said, hooking his fingers in Harry's belt loops.

"My baby looks so pretty in pink," Louis mumbled, toying with one of the buttons on his pink shirt with big, white polka dots.

Louis kissed him hard, making him moan against his mouth. Harry parted his mouth to his tongue, pushing his hips against Louis'.

"Wanna fuck you so bad, Harry," Louis said, reaching down and rubbing against Harry through his oh-so tight jeans.

There was a knock at the door and Louis stepped back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I don't wanna know what you guys were doing in here, but it's time to go on," Liam said, walking away.

Harry glared at Louis for getting him hard right when they'd be going out on stage and followed Liam out, praying he'd cool off before walking out in front of everyone. They performed and had a great time, singing, dancing, and cherishing one of their last big performances before the break. Soon Louis and Harry were on their way home, Louis in the passenger seat smirking to himself.

"You looked really good on stage tonight, babe," Harry said, reaching over and grabbing Louis thigh.

"You always look good."

Louis leaned over and let his tongue run along the shell of his ear, his hand reaching down and rubbing over him again.

"Fuck, Lou."

"When we get home, I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Do you want that baby?" Louis asked, watching Harry's hips squirm in the seat.

"You're gonna make me wreck," Harry said, making Louis laugh against his neck.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Please, Lou."

Louis left kisses over his neck, feeling Harry's cock swell under his pants.

"Please what?"

Harry's breathing deepened and Louis left a small kiss on the corner of his mouth before leaning over the console and unbuttoning Harry's pants. He cleared his throat and sat up more, his breath forcing itself out of his body when Louis took him deep in his mouth.

"Already hard?" He teased, his tongue running along the tip.

This was Louis' way of driving Harry crazy, sending him to that point of no return. He always worked him up until he was in a completely different head space. Louis took him down his throat with no warning and Harry let out a noise Louis swore he'd never heard him make before. Harry put his hand on the back of Louis head and grabbed a fistful of hair, his eyes threatening to flutter shut. Harry finally pulled into their drive way and Louis pulled up, tucking Harry back into his pants. He whined and Louis raised his eyebrows at him.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll get you taken care of soon," Louis said, leaving a long kiss on his full, pink lips. Harry leaned into him and put his hand on the back of his neck, urgently pushing his tongue past his lips. Louis pulled back and patted Harry's thigh.

"Let's go inside." Harry followed Louis inside and threw his keys on the coffee table, stumbling behind him and nearly stepping on his heels as they walked to the bedroom.

Louis sat on the end of the bed as he took off his shoes, watching as Harry put his wallet and watch on the dresser.

"C'mere sweetheart," Louis mumbled, patting his legs so Harry could stand between them.

"Are you still hard?" He asked and Harry nodded, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Undress yourself and lay down on the bed," Louis said, standing up.

Harry fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, kicking off his shoes and shrugging his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Louis pulled his shirt over his head and watched Harry strip down until he was bare, getting onto the bed and laying down. He watched Louis stand at the end of the bed, pushing his hand into his boxers.

"Please Lou, fuck me I need it."

"Touch your cock for me, baby. Finger yourself like you know I would." Louis walked over to the bedside table and pulled out the lube, throwing it onto the bed.

Harry squirted the lube onto his fingers and ran them between his cheeks, panting. He grabbed his cock with his other hand, stroking himself. He moaned and watched Louis push his boxers down. His middle finger pushed past his tight rim. Harry let out a whine as he pumped himself faster, fucking himself down onto his finger.

"Stop." Harry continued to fuck himself, unable to control the moans leaving his mouth.

"Harry.." Louis warned, getting on the bed and coming over him.

"Gonna come," He choked out before Louis ripped his hand away. Harry nearly cried, making grabby hands as Louis pinned his arms above his head.

"Breathe, baby." Louis reached down, wrapping one of his hands around both of their cocks and pumping.

"Yes Daddy, FUCK," Harry groaned, reveling in the feeling of Louis' cock against his own.

Louis groaned and pulled his hand away, knowing Harry would come. He looked at this beautiful boy laying on the bed underneath him, so far gone. Harry and Louis had discussed subspace before because Harry tended to go into that mental state whenever things got particularly intense. Louis always knew when Harry had gone into that little world when he'd call Louis daddy or become extremely submissive. The first time it happened, Louis was a little freaked out. Harry didn't seem to come out of it and kept calling Louis daddy and holding onto him, acting as if Louis was going to walk out the door and never come back. After that they decided to set up a few safe words that correlated with green, yellow, and red lights.

"What's your color, Princess?" Louis asked, pushing Harry's hair out of his face.

"Green, green, green," Harry repeated, making Louis chuckle quietly.

"Do you want me to put your hair up, baby?" Louis asked, reaching over for a hair tie.

Harry shook his head.

"I want the bow," He said. "The pink one."

Louis stopped and looked at him. He had only ever used the bow on Harry once, which was a few weeks ago. Harry kept whining and Louis was feeling particularly mean that day, so he told Harry if he was going to act like a baby he'd treat him like one.

"The bow doesn't make you feel like a baby?" He asked, pushing Harry's hair back and clipping the bow in.

"No, it makes me feel like a princess. Your princess," He said, starting to squirm underneath him.

Louis swore he felt himself get even harder, pushing his hips down against Harry.

"And what does my princess want right now?"

"I wanna suck your cock."

"I'm gonna put this in you first, okay baby?" Louis reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out Harry's new vibrator.

"It's pink," Harry giggled, watching as Louis squirted some lube onto the toy.

He spread Harry's cheeks and watched Harry's hole clench in anticipation, his breathing picking up. Louis couldn't help himself when he leaned down and ran his tongue over him a few times. Harry gasped and squeezed the sheets beside him as Louis pushed a finger inside him along side his tongue. The sensation was like no other and Harry's eyes watered as his jaw dropped, moving his hips against Louis' mouth.

"Stay still," Louis said, pushing a second finger in and watching Harry shudder.

He scissored his fingers to stretch him out a little bit more and grabbed the vibrator before pushing it inside of him. Harry swore and Louis stopped, getting off the bed and standing up.

"Come over here baby, hang your head off the edge of the bed." Harry laid on his back and hung his head over the bed, opening his mouth impatiently.

"Make sure your toy doesn't fall out. If it starts to come out just push it back in, okay princess?" Louis said softly, brushing his thumb against Harry's cheek.

Harry nodded and Louis reached down, turning on the vibrator for him. Harry let out a strangled moan, the toy angled right against his prostate. He stuck out his tongue and Louis pushed his cock in his mouth, Harry's lips closing around the head. He sucked and moaned, Louis starting to thrust into the back of his throat. Harry reached up with his free hand and held onto the back of Louis' thigh, trying to push himself further into his cock. Louis hit the back of his throat and he gagged, moaning as his cock twitched. Louis pulled out of his throat and Harry coughed, urgently opening his mouth again.

"Such a cock slut," Louis mumbled, thrusting into his mouth again.

He watched Harry's cock twitch at the name, starting to move his hips down onto the vibrator. His moans were growing louder and Louis pulled out of his mouth.

"Don't you dare come." Harry whined and stilled, the vein in his neck pulsing.

Louis reached down and switched off the vibrator and pushed Harry's hips down to keep him from moving.

"Please daddy, please." Tears were streaming from the corners of Harry's eyes, partly because of choking on Louis cock and partly because of the intensity of the vibrator pressed against his prostate.

"Let your cockslut come," Harry begged, sucking on the head of Louis' cock.

"Not until I fuck you." He reached down again and turned on the vibrator, making Harry moan even louder.

"Daddy please fuck me, I need you to." Harry whined, choking as Louis hit the back of his throat repeatedly.

Harry stopped breathing for a moment as his cock pulsed, his hands balling up into fists. He reached down and turned off the vibrator, making Harry whine once again. Louis reached down and pulled out the vibrator slowly, leaving Harry to whimper at the emptiness. Harry was still crying, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"Are you okay baby?" Louis asked, helping him lay back on the bed.

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes, pulling Louis to him.

"What's your color?" He asked, coming between Harry's parted legs and wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Green," Harry whispered, reaching down for his own cock.

Louis raised his eyebrows and grabbed his hand.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked, pinning Harry's arm above his head.

"I need to come," He moaned, pushing his hips up.

"I want you to come without touching your cock," Louis said, grabbing the lube and prepping both Harry and himself.

Harry's breathing picked up just at the thought. Louis had milked Harry before, toying at his prostate until he was completely empty. He had never actually had a hands free orgasm though, although him and Louis tried before.

"I know you can do it," Louis encouraged, nudging himself at Harry's opening.

Harry nodded and held his breath as Louis slowly pushed inside of him. Louis moaned as Harry clenched around him, making grabby hands above his head. Louis looked up and smiled at this, starting to slowly move inside of him.

"Please let me touch you daddy."

Louis let his hands go and Harry's arms immediately when around Louis' waist, pulling him closer. Louis kissed him deeply, Harry letting out a mute whine against his tongue. He was angled right against his prostate, leaving Harry a moaning, sobbing mess. His cum was already starting to leak from the tip and pool on his tummy as Louis fucked him hard.

"Harder," Harry moaned, closing his eyes when Louis slammed into him even harder.

Soon Louis was investing almost his entire weight into his thrusts, leaving Harry to grip onto the sheets helplessly. Louis grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back and exposing his neck. He attached his lips to the base, sucking harshly and biting down. Harry let out a filthy moan, always getting off on pain.

"Choke me," He rasped and Louis felt his stomach clench, sitting up and looking at Harry.

He was so far gone, his eyes glazed over and his lips swollen. Harry had expressed his desire to be choked before and although the thought was very hot to Louis it still scared him a little bit just because he didn't want to make Harry pass out.

"Please daddy," He begged. "I trust you."

That was all Louis needed to wrap his hands around Harry's neck, squeezing just enough to almost cut off his breathing. Harry parted his lips and let out a strained moan. Louis put more pressure until he knew Harry wasn't breathing. After 5 seconds he let up, leaving Harry to gasp for air.

"Again, please." Louis moaned at the eroticism of it all and cut off his breathing again for a few moments.

"Fuck Lou I- I'm gonna come I think please let me come." Louis nodded and watched as Harry gripped onto Louis' wrists, his back arching as his cock twitched and he came.

His cum painted long stripes on his torso, managing 4 or 5 spurts before his orgasm had finished its course, leaving him a sobbing mess.

"Oh my god Harry yes, good boy." Louis praised, reaching down and dipping his finger in Harry's cum before sticking it in his mouth.

"You taste so good, princess."

"Do you think you can come again?" Louis asked.

"If I let you touch your cock?" Harry nodded, reaching down and touching his cock.

He winced at how sensitive, but continued, craving the praise he knew he'd get.

"Just tell me if it gets to be too much, baby."

"I'm gonna come," Louis moaned, gripping Harry's hips harder than he already was. "You're always so fucking tight."

"I want you to come in my mouth, daddy...wanna taste you." Harry moaned, his hips jerking up into his hand.

Louis' hips staggered as he tried to hold on for a few more moments until Harry could come. Harry choked out a moan before he came again, although he didn't come as much as before, the orgasm was just as strong. Tears streamed from the corners of his eyes as Louis pulled out, coming up to Harry's mouth. Harry immediately took him down his throat, bobbing his head. Louis swore and moaned his name as he came, Harry moaning against him. Louis pulled back and flopped down beside Harry's still shaking body. He pulled Harry into his side and rubbed his back, kissing his forehead.

"You did so good, baby. You're always such a good boy for me," Louis praised, planting kisses all over Harry's face.

"I love you so so so so much." Harry batted his eyelashes and gripped onto Louis tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"I love you daddy."

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" He said, moving to get up from the bed.

Harry wouldn't let go though, whining whenever Louis moved.

"I won't be gone long I promise. I'll be back before you can count to 10. Count to 10 out loud, I'm just going to the bathroom and getting a wash cloth so I can wash off your tummy." Harry nodded and began to count and when he got to 6 Louis was back with a warm rag.

He tenderly washed off Harry's torso and cock while he laid there, watching him intensely.

"All done," Louis said when he finished, coming beside Harry and pulling the covers over both of them.

Harry's eyes were starting to grow heavy and he yawned, making grabby hands at Louis. He held Harry against his chest and rubbed his back, whispering sweet things in his ear.

"Come back to me, baby." He took the bow out of Harry's hair and combed his hand through it.

"I'm gonna be sore for days, Lou." Louis laughed and Harry stretched.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, kissing Louis' shoulder.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I just feel like I get weird when I get like that. I remember all of it and I was fully conscious, but it almost feels like that was a different person when I think about it," Harry explained, absent minded my tracing Louis' tattoos.

"Don't apologize. It's really hot that you can get into a head space like that. I like that you can let go enough with me," Louis said and Harry chuckled.

"Go to sleep now, princess." He said, spooning Harry and kissing his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
